Unidas por la pena
by Akane Hyuga Amma
Summary: La soledad hace la unión y la soledad hace la fuerza. El dolor de perder al amor de ssus vidas las unió y ahora necesitan la fuerza para afrontar los problemas de la madurez. Nejiten y Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Esta es mi primera historia a sí que no sean muy duros y espero vuestros comentarios, acepto consejos y agradezco que me digan que hice mal(no mola hacer el ridículo una vez imagínense hacerlo siempre jeje)

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pero esta historia es de mi completa invensión y se separa un poco/bastante del final del manga.

Capitulo 1: Solas

En la aldea de Konoha se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, hacía cerca de tres meses que la guerra había acabado, todo era normal dentro de lo que cabe. La aldea estaba casi reconstruida, los ninjas estaban casi curados y de vuelta a su trabajo habitual pero eso cosa de la gente normal y había dos mujeres en Konoha que de normal tenía muy poco, eran muy fuertes, valientes, hermosas, , amables, simpáticas y SOLAS. Se preguntaran ¿cómo semejantes mujeres pueden estar solas? Simple, la primera de ellas era Tenten, maestra en armas, su amor secreto había muerto en la guerra, Neji Hyuga, desde ese entonces jamás volvió a mirar a un hombre, solo entrenaba e iba al cementerio tardó un tiempo pero volvió a sonreír y ser alegre. La segunda era Sakura Haruno, el amor de su vida no murió en la guerra pero hace un mes que se había ido alegando que iba a enmendar sus errores. Como resultado Sakura se quedó sola y dominada por la tristeza.

Un día la chica de pelo rosa se sentó bajo un árbol que estaba en una de las colinas de la villa de la Hoja, sintió como el viento jugaba con su extraño pero y como el sol calentaba su pálida piel. Sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás, no se escondía por lo que debía ser alguien conocido así que no cambió su -semblante relajado.

-Buenos días Sakura- Reconocía esa voz, era la castaña maestra en armas. Antes de la guerra poco se conocía pero igual que la tristeza rompe corazones, une a personas-Siento llegar tarde, me tardé más de lo esperando con Tsunade-sama-dijo esta sentándose.

-Dime Tenten, ¿cómo lo hiciste?-dijo Sakura mirándola a los ojos con anhelo

-¿El qué?-la cara de Tenten mostraba gran confusión

-Seguir adelante, reír de nuevo, vivir- La ojijade comenzó llorar cuando fue abrazada por su amiga.

-Lo siento-Sakura miró a Tenten sin comprender el por qué de sus palabras, ella no era la causante de sus penas, es más, ella era su mayor apoyo. El único culpable se hallaba en quién sabe dónde con quién sabe quién y haciendo quién sabe qué. Él fue el que se marchó sin preocuparse por ella.-Es todo mentira- Cada palabra que dijo la su amiga aumentó más su confusión- no sigo adelante ni mucho menos vivo, solo rio cuando estoy fuera de mi casa. Jamás podré superar que el ya se fue y no volverá pero, Sakura, Sasuke te prometió volver y un Uchiha siempre cumple su palabra.- acto seguido cerró los ojos y dejo que el viento meciera su flequillo

-Ahora se me siento mal, debería de ser feliz, el al menos está vivo y volverá y Neji no, y yo aquí contándote mis penurias- dijo Sakura apartándose del regazo de Tenten a la cual vio detenidamente- por cierto, deberías dejar de ahogar tus penas en comida, eso va directo a las cartucheras señorita- insinuó la pelirrosa para amenizar el ambiente.

-Ya no tienes que sentirte mal Sakura, puede que Neji no vuelva pero tendré un gran recuerdo suyo-dijo señalando su abultadito vientre

-¿¡No?!

-Sí

-¡AHHHHHH, QUE ILUSIÓN!-Sakura se abalanzó para abrazar a su amiga con cuidado de no lastimarla- Yo me haré cargo, quiero decir, llevaré tu embarazo, te mimaré mucho y me iré a vivir contigo, no puedo dejarte sola con ese bebé e camino, tu eres demasiado descuidada, OHHH que ilusión!

-jajajjajajaja, me alegro que te guste tanto la idea, voy al cementerio, me acompañas ¿verdad?- dijo levantándose

-¡Clarooooo! – Sakura se limpió sus ropas y siguió a Tenten hasta el cementario no sin antes pasar a recoger las flores que le iban a llevar. Al llegar Tenten se agachó y junto sus manos para rezar y comenzó a pensar como sería si él estuviera aquí para recibir la noticia. Sakura imitó a Tenten y se arrodilló para rezar-_No te preocupes, la cuidaré bien, a ella y a tu hijo._

-Que hambre, oye Sakura, ¿qué tal si coges tus cosas te instalas en mi casa y cenamos juntas para celebrarlo?- la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa tierna a Sakura

-Me parece un idea fantástica, Tenten- Se levantó y fue a su casa, avisó de que se iba y al llegar a la casa de Tenten fue recibida por un olor a comida muy agradable-Guau Tenten, huele genial!

-De verdad? Me alegro-Tenten se veía realmente cambiada, quizás era cierto eso de que el embarazo hace a las mujeres más guapas.

-No me has dicho cuanto tiempo tienes-Sakura se acercó a una mesa que había en la cocina y arrastró la silla para sentarse

-Cuatro meses, no me puedo creer que el bebé sobreviviera a las penosas condiciones en las que estábamos.

-Sí, es todo un milagro- La ojijade se acercó a Tenten y se agachó a la altura de su vientre y dijo- pequeño milagro, no hagas eso de que tu mamá le de asco la comida o nos moriremos de hambres los dos, ¿entiendes?- la cara de Sakura se veía seria pero Tenten no puedo contener la risa. Cenaron y se pasaron hasta tarde hablando de boberías hasta que se dejaron dormir en los sillones de la sala.

…

Gracia por leer, y espero sus comentarios ^^


	2. Capitulo 2 comienza lo peor

Hablan

_Pensamientos_

2-Comienza lo peor

Cuando somos niños nuestros problemas se basan en terminar la tarea para jugar o comer chuches, en la adolescencia todo nos parece un problema y tras esto te toca traer al mundo gente nueva, lo cual es un problema. Así pensaba Tenten, un bebé es un problema, sus amigas estaban encantadas con el embarazo de su amiga castaña vitoreando que serían tías, incluso el líder de los Hyuga se autodenominó abuelo. Ella estaba realmente feliz de tener un bebé de Neji pero se preguntaba si eso no sería peor, ver todos los días su recuerdo, ver como su hijo crece sin que él pueda verlo, cuando pregunte por su padre, los días dedicados a los padres el pequeño se sentiría mal de no ver a su padre entre el resto de padres. Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas se sentía en una burbuja de felicidad, pero ella sabía que todas las burbujas estallan, al igual que también su amiga de hebras rosadas lo sabía, su burbuja había estallado hace una semana, justo cuando Tenten cumplió exactamente los 4 meses de embarazo.

-Tadaima!-dijo Tenten al entrar en casa-_que raro, Sakura salió de su turno hace dos horas, ya debería estar en casa-_Sakura!

-Ah!, Tenten, ya llegaste, pensé que tardarías más con Tsunade y Hiashi- La chica de ojos jade bajaba la escalera y Tenten se fijó que tenía los ojos vidriosos

-Solo tenía que firmar la baja y dejar todo bajo control en el cuartel, y bueno, hoy Hiashi estaba demasiado ocupado peleando a Hanabi por llegar dos horas después de lo acordado ayer en la noche. Pasó algo?

-Sasuke no deja de arruinarme la vida ni estando bien lejos-dijo cayendo en el sillón más cercano a Tenten, la castaña se sentó sin entender-Verás, por Kami, esto se cuenta y no se cree

-Ya dime Sakura.- la castaña pocas veces se desesperaba de esa forma pero su amiga la tenía en ascuas

-Antes de Sasuke irse, pues, él y yo y eso, y ahora PORQUÉ ME PASA ESTO A MI?- Sakura se abalanzó hacia Tenten la cual, abrazó a su amiga para consolarla

-Bien, no he entendido nada- dijo – Tenten acariciando la cabellera rosácea de su amiga

-Antes de Sasuke irse hace tres meses pues tuvimos una noche movidita, tú ya me entiendes, y – Sakura no aguantó y se derrumbó a llorar

-Sí, ahora que lo dices esto es tan surrealista que no creo que pase ni en las novelas – dijo la castaña con una gota de sudor en la frente, la pelirrosa se irguió con cara de enfado y se dirigió a su amiga

-Así no animes a nadie Tenten-acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Tenten se levantó y se dirigió a su amiga.

-Sakura, ya hablamos de esto, el volverá pronto no te apures además a sí no me sentiré tan sola, de solo pensar que sería la primera en ser mamá se me ponían los pelos de punta.

-Pero ¿y si no vuelve? ¿y si me quedo sola?- Sakura lloraba desconsolada ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo

-Sakura no estás sola, me tienes a mí y a nuestros hijos, ahora vas a ser tía y madre, dos en uno Sakura esto es como la lotería

-¡Que idiota!-dijo Sakura sonriendo

Pasaron los meses, Tenten ya tenía siete meses de embarazo con lo que Sakura contaba con seis meses. Al principio había sido duro, Tenten debía supervisar el cuartel a menudo por la entrada de los novatos por lo que Sakura que ya trabajaba menos en el hospital pasaba mucho tiempo sola pero Naruto e Hinata iban a menudo a visitarlas sin contar con que Ino venía todas las mañanas a traerles flores. Y eso conformaba su rutina, tras recibir la visita de Ino partían al cementerio luego pasaban por la mansión Hyuga y luego ambas iban a sus respetivos al salir, Sakura esperaba Tenten en casa para almorzar juntos mientras recibía las visitas de Naruto e Hinata pero es día todo sería distinto, la burbuja estalló sin previo aviso. Sakura llevaba días sintiéndose observada y era la misma sensación que en los entrenamientos con el antiguo equipo siete y Sasuke la miraba pelear con Naruto, justo cuando su mente empezaba a divagar escuchó la voz de Tenten diciéndole que debían irse al cementerio, para su sorpresa Ino las acompañaría.

Al bajar vio a Ino muy animada como siempre pero Tenten tenía la mirada perdida

-Tenten, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo, tengo un mal presentimiento, solo son tonterías mías supongo.- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa fingida.

Al llegar al cementerio vieron a Hiashi el cual los esperaba serio, Tenten se tensó de repente, Hiashi hablaba con vario ambus y algo le decía que algo no iba bien, se echó a correr hasta el cabesilla del clan Huyga mientras sus dos acompañantes hacían lo mismo. Al llegar Tenten se tapó la boca para no gritar lo que vio le heló la sangre. La tumba de Neji estaba abierta y el ya no estaba. De un momento a otro sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo mientras su conciencia se alejaba de ella poco a poco.

Despertó en una habitación del hospital rodeada por todos que la miraban preocupados.

-¿Tenten te encuentras bien?- la primera en acercarse fue Sakura

-Si no te preocupes- Su vista se recorrió la habitación en busca del conocedor de las repuestas que tanto necesitaba y lo encontró erguido frente al ventanal que había en aquel cuarto.-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Salgan todos- y sin más obedecieron al patriarca del clan más importante de Konoha-No debes alterarte, le podría hacer daño al bebé

-Ahora mismo lo que más me importa es saber dénde está el cuerpo del padre de este bebé porque está claro que no está donde siempre

-No sabemos qué ha pasado, ayer todo estaba en orden y no hay informes de que hayan entrado extraños en la aldea.

-¿Crees que es por el byakugan?-Tente se llevó las manos al vientre temiendo por su hijo

-No, al morir su byakugan quedó inactivado pero quizás hayan averiguado quién eres y que te une a mi sobrino, de ahora en adelante vivirás bajo mi techo y mi protección, no dejaré que os pase nada. Mandaré a alguien a recoger tus cosas

-Pero ¿y Sakura?

-Podrás ir a visitarla con una escolta o algo pero te quiero vigilada las 24H esto no es un juego.

-Bien, si no queda de otra pero ¿qué pasará con Neji?

- Haremos lo que haga falta para encontrarlo esto no se quedará así, por ahora descansa esto ha sido un día demasiado agitado para ti y para mi nieto.

-Bien. Hasta mañana Hiashi-sama, avise si sabe algo por favor

-Eso haré, descansa

...

Hola!, lo sé ya me tardé pero bueno, gracias por los comentarios de verdad me han hecho muy feliz, se que esté capitulo es bastante triste pero ahora comienza lo malo y lo difícil pero tranqui que también habrán cosas muy bonitas.

Por favor dejad reviws ^^


	3. Capitulo 3- Lluvia

3-Lluvia.

En Konoha, solía hacer muy buen tiempo, pocas veces llovía, pero cuando lo hacía, llovía por días enteros. Los ancianos solían decir que la lluvia significaba dos cosas: un mal presagio, algo mala estaba a punto de suceder y la lluvia se encargaba de tapar las lágrimas de los afligidos, o, podía significar la llegada de cambios, cambios o la llegada de seres importantes en ese caso la lluvia se encargaba de limpiar todo para la llegada de esos cambios o seres.

Ese día, cuando Tenten se levantó y vio por la ventana como ya era el tercer día de lluvia se tocó su vientre de casi nueve meses. Había silencio en la mansión puesto que casi nadie se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana. Le quedaban pocas horas antes de que la pelea de todos los días desde hacía ya varios meses diera comienzo. Siempre vio al patriarca de los Hyuga como alguien serio, estirado y muy estricto, por eso, la mañana en la que se levantó un poco más tarde de lo normal y se encontró con una riña entre Hiashi Hyuga y su hija menor que la perturbó, jamás los había visto gritar así pero mayo fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta del tema de discusión

FLASH BACK

Tenten bajaba apresurada por las escaleras de la gran mansión que ahora era su hogar en busca de la razón por la que el patriarca del clan y su adorada hija menor discutían con tato fervor. Cada vez que se acercaba más al dojo donde estos solían entrenar las voces se hacían más claras y más altas. Ni si quiera se percataron de la presencia de la castaña en el marco de la puerta y fue ahí cuando Tenten se dijo que esa familia no era para nada como ella creía

-¡Te digo que va a ser un niño!, ¡Fuerte, varonil, talentoso y muy inteligente, yo mismo lo entrenaré!

-¡Qué no! Va a ser la niña de la casa, la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo, la más inteligente y la más guapa, y se vendrá de compras conmigo ¡HARÉ QUE TE PATEE EL TRASERO PADRE!-Bien, hasta ahí llego la cordura de Tenten, se estaban peleando por el sexo del bebé, ¿de verdad?

END FLASH BACK

Hasta ahora, todos los meses que Tenten iba al hospital al ver al bebé este se encontraba de espaldas, sí, todos los dichosos meses de espaldas. Sakura lo había sabido desde que se enteró de su embarazo, un niño. Ella había probado todo para que el bebé se girara y nada, no lo entendía, su bebé estaba constantemente en movimiento, parecía como si supiera cuando iba a salir en una pantalla.

El desayuno dio comienzo y con ella la pelea matutina

-Será niño, ya le hemos comprado de todo para así sea- y así era, todo en tonos azules o ``masculinos´´ según el criterio de Hiashi- así que, Hanabi, dame mi dinero- hasta eso, habían apostado.

-No tan rápido padre, esa niña también está totalmente servida de ropa muy mona y femenina, así que, yo que tu empezaba a soltar el dinerito papá.

-¡Oh por kami!- si yo fuera el bebé no saldría de la barriga de Tenten ni de broma

- Naruto-kun tiene razón, además ya queda poco para ver a mi sobrinito o sobrinita, calmaos- había que decir que a Hinata le había sentado bien la guerra, era más madura y calmada además de seria y mucho más guapa que antaño.

-Además, sea lo que sea, aún queda Hinata para que tenga bebés- Bien hecho Tenten, ahora la atención la recibía Hinata donde le decía que posturas debía hacer para niño o niña, que días, según que luna y que mes.

Una enfermera irrumpió la amena charla diciendo que Sakura había resbalado con una gotera en las escaleras del hospital y que debido a eso, estaba de parto. A Tenten le dio un vuelvo al corazón, apenas tenía ocho meses, eso era peligroso, más si el parto es provocado por un golpe. Hiashi dejó ir a Hinata y Naruto para que informaran de todo en todo momento, pero debedo al mal tiempo le dijo a Tenten que con un susto era suficiente.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, y veía la lluvia caer con tanta brutalidad sobre su amado pueblo se preguntó si esa lluvia incesante significaba algo malo o la llegada de un ser querido, el hijo de Sakura. Tenten no paraba de preguntarse si el hecho de su traslado a la mansión influyó en algo, no debió haberse ido, no debió dejarla sola.

-Los remordimientos no sirven de nada- Tenten sintió que su sangre se helaba, esa frase se la dijo un moribundo Neji con agujeros por todo el cuerpo tras intentar ir tras Sasuke. Cuando se giró vio al patriarca de los Hyuga mirándola en tono neutro, una expresión típica de los Hyuga por lo que había visto.

-Neji también me decía eso. Y si no me equivoco, tanto usted como él lo dicen con culpa en el corazón.

-A veces me pregunto si lees la mente o ves a través de las personas Tenten.- el mayor se acercó al rellano de la ventana y se sentó junto a Tenten- Hay cosas que pasan, no entendemos el porqué, pero pasan, duelen y dejan marca pero solo podemos dedicar unas palabras a las personas heridas a pesar de que nosotros también suframos porque, si ves a una persona que quieres sonreír de nuevo, toda culpa abandona el corazón. Tú ayudas a aliviar las cargas de los demás pero dime Tenten, ¿alguna vez has dejado que alguien alivie tu pesada carga?

Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre consolaba a los demás, siempre escuchaba a todo el mundo pero ella siempre se escondía para llorar o soltar su ira. En eso consistía para ella una buena kunoichi, no derrumbarse ante nadie, por mucho que le apeteciera hacerlo, si te ven fuerte, creerán que lo eres. Pero en ese instante en el que Hiashi había calado en lo más hondo de su corazón como su sobrino lo hizo sintió que las lágrimas caían con tanta brutalidad como la lluvia que azotaba la aldea. Solo lloró por Neji en silencio, igual que lo hizo en silencio en cada derrota que pasó, en cada chasco amoroso que sufrió por Neji, en cada desilusión o con cada herida que recibió. Y ahora, toda esa barrera se desmoronó por el miedo, por los años de lucha, por los recuerdos y por la incertidumbre de saber cómo estará su amiga.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo escampó, Tenten fue lo más rápido que pudo hacía el hospital en busca de su mejor amiga. Cuando encontró la habitación tragó grueso y poco a poco abrió la puerta. Al principio solo vio la habitación bañada en luz. Esa luz limpia que había dejado la lluvia que limpió tanto su corazón como las calles de Konoha. Poco a poco vio todo más nido, el cabello roza ligeramente alborotado, sus ojos se encontraron en milésimas de segundos, pelirrosa sonrió como nunca en su vida y Tenten ingresó por completo en la habitación.

Tenten, te presento a Daisuke, peque, dile hola a Tenten-chan- Tenten sonrió al ver a esa pequeña criatura de cabellos como la noche, piel nívea, y ojitos jade.

Una mezcla perfecta de sur atolondrados padres- dijo Tenten entre risas

Ja ja ja Tenten, rebosas simpatía hoy ¿no?

Es un día para estar contentos. Hola Daisuke- antes de que ninguna pudiese decir nada más irrumpió Ino

Menos mal que no sacó la frentesota de la madre, porque si no, pobre niño. JAJA que va este pequeño están guapo como Sasuke

Que alegría verte Ino, enserio- Se veía que Sakura desprendía aprte de alegría, sarcasmo.

Tenten , la siguiente eres tú

Por favor que sea pronto, no soporto más peleas entre mi padre y mi hermana por saber el sexo del bebé, podre del que pierda, la apuesta es alta-Dijo Hinata entrando por la puerta con un ramo de flores

Mientras sus amigas alababan al recién llegado ella solo podía pensar en ¿Qué es lo que Neji hubiera querido?

Hellooooo, lo sé lo sé, me tardé lo mío pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi y haya cumplido con sus expectativas, nos vemos pronto

Por favor dejad reviws, cuantas más reviws más rapito capitulo jajajjaajjaja

Es que me animo más, tengo sed de fama jajajajja

Hasta prontoooooo


End file.
